Round Round to You
by Arisa Arizawa
Summary: [Chap 2] Luhan kecelakaan! Tapi kenapa Lay malah melonjak gembira dengan Suho? Ups, Baekhyun terpesona dengan Minho! Aigo! Bagaimana nasib Chen di kantor polisi dengan Donghae dan Taemin?/ New Chara! / EXO, SHINee, SuJu FanFiction / HunTao,KrisHo,LuMin,KaiSoo,ChanBaek,ChenLay,2Min,JongKey,HaeHyuk / Warn!Incest,Pedo,BL,CrackPair! / Don't Like? Read First!
1. Prologue

Title: Round Round to You

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: HunTao, KrisHo

Slight: LuMin, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenLay, etc

Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T-M

Warning!

Incest, BoysxBoys, Complicated, Typo(s), Crack Pair, _Pedophile_ *_smirk_*

Don't Like? Read First:3

_Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't_:)

oOo

"Ayolah, jangan marah pada Mama, Peach," mohon Kim JoonMyeon dengan nada memelas yang dibuat-buat pada anaknya.

"Nggak mau! Tao marah sama Mama! Kris Ahjussi, kan, pacar Tao!" balas Huang ZiTao dengan memajukan bibir kucingnya dengan imut. Joon Myeon, yang biasa dipanggil Suho, tertawa kecil sambil mencubit pelan pipi Tao.

"Baiklah, Mama 'hanya' menikah dengan Yifan. Dan kau masih menjadi pacarnya, bagaimana?" tawar Suho sambil tertawa.

"Mama janji?" tanya Tao dengan mata berbinar. Suho mencium kening anaknya lembut.

"Tentu saja, Peach, Mama berjanji."

"_Pink Promise_?" Tao menyodorkan jari kelingking nya ke depan wajah sang Mama.

"_Promise_,_ Baby_," Suho mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Mama, Tao mau ketemu sama Kris Ahjussi, boleh?" tanya Tao dengan mata yang dikedip-kedipkan.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Masa Mama melarang anak mama untuk bertemu 'pacar'nya?" Suho terkikik geli. Wajah Tao memerah.

"Ah, Mama bisa saja," Suho tertawa melihat anak semata wayangnya bertingkah seperti gadis yang sedang membicarakan kekasihnya.

"Ya! Kau ini, masih kecil sudah berlagak orang dewasa, eoh?" kata Suho sambil mengacak rambut Tao.

"Terserah aku," Tao menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu Suho menggelitik pinggang si anak yang berakhir dengan teriakan geli dari Tao.

oOo

"Kau licik, _Dad_! Saat aku menyetujuinya, kau malah membuatku ingin menarik persetujuanku!" teriak seorang remaja laki-laki keluarga Wu, Wu SeHun, pada ayahnya, Wu YiFan.

"Hey, aku sudah memberi tahumu, Myeonnie sudah mempunyai anak! Kau sangat pikun, anak muda!" ucap Yifan atau Kris.

"Kau menjijikan, orang tua!" Kris men-_death glare_ anak pertamanya itu. "Baiklah, aku menerima _Myeonnie_-mu sudah mempunyai anak. Tapi, kenapa anaknya harus Tao?!"

"Memang kenapa kalau Tao anak dari _Myeonnie_-ku, hah? Apa kau tidak ingin punya adik lagi?" Kris menyeringai. "Lagi pula, Tao sangatlah manis. Bahkan ia menganggapku kekasihnya," ucapan ayahnya sontak membuat Sehun membolakan mata sipitnya.

"Apa?! Tao menjadikanmu kekasih? Leluconmu tidak lucu, orang tua," Sehun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Dasar orang tua _pedophile_!" Kris melayangkan tangannya ke kepala Sehun.

"Berkaca dahulu sebelum berkata, anak muda. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau setiap malam kau mendesahkan nama Tao? Bahkan dirimu lebih bejat dariku," Kris terkekeh melihat wajah anak pertamanya yang bertambah merah.

"Setidaknya aku bukan–"

"Bukan pedophile? Ayolah, umur kalian berbeda 14 tahun! Dan kau berani berfantasi dengannya?" kata Kris dengan nada mencemooh.

"Sudah, aku ingin berangkat kuliah. Bisa-bisa aku terlambat hanya karena kau," Sehun berdiri dan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu utama rumahnya.

"Hei, anak muda! Kau belum memberikan peluk dan cium pada ayahmu yang tampan ini!" teriak Kris yang bertujuan menggoda Sehun.

"_Hell, Dad_! Kau menjijikan!"

oOo

"Jadi, _daddy_-mu akan menikah dengan Suho _umma_?" tanya Xi LuHan pada Xiumin.

"Begitulah," jawab Xiumin, Wu XiuMin. Ia memandang kekasihnya itu. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai ibu tiri," Luhan merangkul pundak Xiumin.

"Yah, pada awalnya pasti akan terasa aneh. Tapi kau akan terbiasa. Tenang saja, oke?" Xiumin tertawa.

"Hey, kau tak perlu menenangkanku! Aku sudah kenal Suho _umma_. Apalagi nanti rumahku semakin ramai dengan adanya Tao."

"Ah, ya benar, Tao akan menjadi adikmu," Luhan termenung sebentar. "Berarti Sehun..."

"Ya, aku kasihan pada Sehun. Perasaannya semakin tidak bisa diterima oleh orang awam," Luhan tertawa kecil.

'_Aku ada kesempatan! Baguslah!'_

"Hey, jangan melamun. Ayo lanjutkan tugasmu!" Xiumin menyadarkan Luhan.

"Ah, ne! Mian, _chagi_," Luhan tertawa melihat semburat merah di pipi Xiumin. Yang ditertawakan pun memajukan bibirnya.

_Cup_

"Jangan seperti itu, _ge_. Kau terlalu menggemaskan," kata Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Xiumin yang semakin memerah usai bibirnya dicium oleh Luhan.

"Sudah, jangan main-main lagi! Cepat kerjakan!"

"Ne~" Luhan terkikik pelan.

_Tok tok tok_

"Luhan! Mama pulang! Buka pintunya, cepat. Belanjaan Mama berat, kau tahu!" teriak seseorang di luar. Luhan langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu utama di rumahnya dan membuka kuncinya.

"Tak usah berteriak, Mama. Aku aku sedang berada di ruang tengah!" Luhan memajukan bibirnya. Lay, Zhang YiXing, ibu Luhan, tertawa melihat wajah kesal anaknya itu.

"Maaf, sayang, kau tidak melihat belanjaan Mama?" Xiumin pun berdiri dan menghampiri ibu dan anak itu.

"Mama, biar aku yang membawa belanjaanya ke dalam," tawa Xiumin. Lay tertawa.

"Kau baik sekali, Xiumin," Lay menyerahkan barang belanjaannya kepada Xiumin. Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Luhan pun langsung membongkar belanjaan ibunya itu.

"Oiya, Mama, apa kau sudah tahu? Kris _ahjussi_ akan menikah lagi! Dia akan menikah dengan Suho _umma_," kata Luhan sambil menggerakkan tangannya dengan cekatan membereskan belanjaan.

Lay terdiam. "Mama?" Luhan bingung dengan keterdiaman Mama-nya tersebut. "Mama kenapa?"

Lay menghela nafasnya. "Mama tidak apa-apa," jawab Lay sambil tersenyum. "Sudah, Mama ingin istirahat. Kalau sudah selesai, kembali kerjakan tugasmu."

"Mama tidak apa-apa?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada khawatir. Lay tersenyum pada kekasih anaknya, yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa, Minnie. Oh, dan sampaikan ucapan selamat dariku untuk Kris dan Suho, oke?"

"Baik, Mama. Selamat beristirahat," balas Xiumin dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Setelah Lay masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Xiumin menyenggol lengan Luhan sambil mengendikkan dagunya ke arah kamar Lay.

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin, Mama memang sedang lelah," kata Luhan. "Sudah, ayo lanjutkan! Tugasku masih banyak!"

oOo

"Sepertinya kita akan menjadi santapan si _magnae_," kata Baekhyun, Do BaekHyun, pada teman-temannya di kantin.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol, Park ChanYeol, sambil meniup kuah Ramyeon

"Yah, kakakku, Suho _hyung_, akan menikah, kau tahu?" kata Chen, Kim JongDae.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan Sehun?"

"Suho _hyung_ akan menikah dengan ayahnya Sehun. Ku harap kau tidak kaget," kata Kai, Kim JongIn.

"Oh, dengan ayah Se– apa?! Kris? Dia menikah lagi? Ya Tuhan, apakah dia tidak sadar umur?!" kontan semua mata tertuju pada mereka mengingat suasana kantin yang penuh sesak dengan para mahasiswa yang kelaparan.

"Santai, Chanyeol-_ssi_. Memang kau tidak diberitahu? Bahkan aku mengetahuinya dari ibumu," kata Baekhyun sambil memakan _Jjangmyeon_-nya.

"Aku tidak bisa santai, Do BaekHyun! Ayolah, Suho _ahjussi_–" Kai men-_death glare_ Chanyeol. "Maaf, Kai. Maksudku, Suho _hyung_, dia masih berumur 30 tahun bukan? Umur mereka beda 10 tahun! Akh dasar _pedophile_!"

"Memang umur Kris _ahjussi_ berapa? 20 tahun?" tanya Kyungsoo, Do KyungSoo, dengan nada polos. Sontak teman-temannya menghentikan acara makan mereka dengan tidak elitnya.

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya mendengar kepolosan–kebodohan– adik semata wayangnya itu. Kai yang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo pun tertawa mendengar kepolosan–kebodohan– _hyung_ kesayangannya itu. Chen tersedak minumannya sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dengan wajah kaget yang berlebihan.

"Aku tidak sudi berumur hampir sama dengannya, Kyungie-ah," ujar Baekhyun. Kai masih tertawa-tawa sambil menepuk punggung Kyungsoo pelan. Chen, yang masih sibuk dengan batuknya, menutup mulut Chanyeol yang masih terbuka.

"Bukankah mereka berbeda 10 tahun? Jadi, apa aku salah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat polosnya.

"Kris _ahjussi_ berumur 40 tahun- uhuk-, Kyungsoo-ah. Aigo, kau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tua itu?" kata Chen sambil terbatuk keras. "Bagaimana cara menghentikan batuk ini?"

"Tahan nafasmu, Chen," sahut Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Chen menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Baekhyun-_ssi_," Kai tertawa semakin keras melihat wajah Chen yang mengkeruh. Kyungsoo masih dengan tatapan polos dan bingung. Chanyeol menjadi pendiam sambil memikirkan 'Si _Pedo_–Kris– itu akan menikah'.

_Brak_

Sehun menaruh nampan tempat makanannya dengan cukup keras di sebelah Chanyeol yang langsung terlonjak. Ia menempatkan bokongnya di kursi kekuasaannya.

"Kalian membicarakan ayahku, _eoh_?" tanyanya sambil memakan makanannya, tanpa melihat kelima temannya.

"Begitulah. Aku turut prihatin, _Magnae_-ah," kata Chen sambil menepuk punggung Sehun.

"Kita pasti bisa melaluinya! Ayo semangat, Sehun-ah!" kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk keras punggung Sehun. Sehun memberikan pandangan _don't touch me_ pada Chanyeol. Yang diberikan pandangan pun hanya menanggapi dengan melanjutkan makanannya.

"Sebenarnya aku setuju saja dengan pernikahan mereka," ujar Sehun pelan. Lagi-lagi hening.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan _jjangmyeon_ menjuntai di bibirnya. Kai tertawa lagi. Chanyeol hampir memuntahkan minumannya. Kyungsoo, seperti biasa, menatap dengan tatapan polos tidak mengerti khasnya. Chen, yang baru saja ingin berdiri untuk membeli minum tambahan, berhenti dengan gaya menungging.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bersaudara tiri dengan kau –" ia menunjuk Kai, yang akhirnya terdiam dari tawanya. "dan kau!" ia menunjuk Chen, yang posisinya sangat mirip dengan bebek sekarang.

_Plak_

"Kurang ajar kau, _Magnae_!"

_Sehun-ssi, sepertinya mulai besok kau harus menjaga bicaramu._

-TBC-

Risa's Cuap-Cuap:

Annyeong readerdeul, Risa balik lagi dari masa-masa nge-_blank_ ide(?) Apakah ini rasanya kena _writer block_?:( tidak enak sekali-_-"

Sebenernya Risa gak tau ya ini termasuk apa'-' awalnya mau dijadiin _teaser, _tapi kepanjangan. Yaudah Risa jadiin _prolog_ aja. Tapi kata temen Risa ini bukan _prolog_-_- dan akhirnya Risa galau-_-

Maaf kalo masih terdapat _typo_ yang tak diharapkan di sini:( sungguh, _typo_ itu datang tanpa undangan dari Risa kok~

_Thanks__ to_ temen Risa yang udah mau meluangkan waktu istirahat sekolah untuk komentar plus ngasih masukan _crack couple_ walau kebanyakan kata-kata 'bolot' nya, Ratsky-_ssi._ Dan yang udah mau jadi _Beta Reader_ malem-malem Risa, Hana Furuga-_ssi_. _Prolog_ ini tak akan jadi tanpa kalian:3

Dan terima kasih juga untuk para _readers_ sekalian yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca _prolog _FF abal ini:3 mohon untuk tahan dengan cerita yang amburadul karena temen-temen Risa juga ngomel-ngomel ngeliat plot FF ini:3

Oh, iya, yang nungguin _Pocky_ mohon bersabar yaa~ Risa sedang mencoba membangun _feel_-nya'-' (emang ada yang nungguin?)

_Last, RnR and flame are needed. Thank you_^^


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Round Round to You

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: HunTao, KrisHo

Slight: LuMin, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenLay, etc

Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T-M

Warning!

Incest, BoysxBoys, Complicated, Typo(s), Crack Pair, _Pedophile_ *_smirk_*

Don't Like? Read First:3

_Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't_:)

oOo

_Huang ZiTao (Tao), 6 years old. Suho's son, Kai and Chen's nephew._

_Wu SeHun (Sehun), 20 years old. Kris's son, Xiumin's brother, Chanyeol's cousin._

_Kim JoonMyeon (Suho), 30 years old. Tao's mom, Kai and Chen's brother._

_Wu YiFan (Kris), 40 years old. Sehun and Xiumin's father, Chanyeol's uncle._

_Xi LuHan (Luhan), 9 years old. Lay's son, Xiumin's boyfriend, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's cousin_

_Wu XiuMin (Xiumin), 10 years old. Kris's son, Sehun's brother, Chanyeol's cousin, Luhan's boyfriend_

_Zhan YiXing (Lay), 29 years old. Luhan's mom, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's uncle._

_Park ChanYeol (Chanyeol), 21 years old. Kris's nephew, Sehun and Xiumin's cousin_

_Do BaekHyun (Baekhyun), 21 years old. Kyungsoo's brother, Lay's nephew, Luhan's cousin._

_Do KyungSoo (Kyungsoo), 20 years old. Baekhyun's brother, Lay's nephew, Luhan's cousin._

_Kim JongIn (Kai), 20 years old. Suho and Chen's brother, Tao's uncle._

_Kim JongDae (Chen), 21 years old. Suho and Kai's brother, Tao's uncle._

oOo

"Yifan! Astaga, lihat kamarmu! Apa ini? Bungkus permen karet? Sungguh, kau seperti remaja saja! Bahkan kamar Sehun lebih rapi daripada kamarmu!" Kris hanya terkikik geli melihat calon istrinya itu marah-marah sambil memungut sampah yang tersebar di kamarnya.

"Dan, kamar yang kau bilang 'tidak lebih rapi dari kamar Sehun' ini akan jadi kamarmu, Myeonnie," balas Kris dengan tenang sambil memeluk Suho dari belakang. Suho pun memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak sudi menempati kamar ini. Lebih baik aku tidur di kamar Tao," kata Suho sembari melepas pelukan Kris.

"Tao akan tidur dengan Xiumin, kau lupa?" balas Kris sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur dengan Sehun," Suho memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kris.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengizinkannya."

"Memangnya kau siapa melarangku?" tanya Suho dengan nada mengejek.

"Suamimu, tentu," jawab Kris dengan nada mengejek pula. Suho tertawa meremehkan.

"Calon, Wu YiFan. Ingat, masih calon," Kris menyandarkan badannya ke tembok di sebelah kanannya.

"Oh, kau seperti terpaksa menikah denganku, Kim JoonMyeon," Suho tertawa mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Memang aku terpaksa. Aku hanya kasihan padamu saat kau melamarku," kata Suho dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Namun, dirinya bingung saat Kris tidak membalas perkataannya. Ia menghadap ke arah Kris. "Kris –"

"Baiklah, jika kau memang terpaksa menikah denganku. Aku mencintaimu," Suho melebarkan matanya saat mendengar Kris berkata seperti itu sembari ke luar kamarnya. Ia langsung mengejarnya.

"_Andwae_! Aku tidak terpaksa, Yifan. Aku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, _jebbal_," mohon Suho sambil memeluk Kris dari belakang tanpa melihat seringai jahil dari calon suaminya itu. Kris membalikkan badannya.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura, Joon –"

_**Cup**_

"Aku tidak berpura-pura," Suho langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Kris usai mencium bibirnya.

"Hey, kecupan sesingkat itu tidak membuktikan kau mencintaiku," ujar Kris sambil menyeringai lebih lebar. Suho mendongakkan kepalanya tepat saat Kris mengganti wajahnya menjadi dingin kembali.

_**Cup**_

Kali ini, Suho menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kris lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Kris tertawa dalam hati.

'_Got you, Honey._'

Kris menggendong Suho ke dalam kamarnya sambil tetap berciuman yang perlahan semakin memanas itu. Setelah itu, hanya terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam. Ada baiknya untuk tidak mengetahuinya.

oOo

"Tao," panggil Sehun pada calon adik tirinya. Tao memajukan bibirnya.

"_Hyung_! Jangan memanggil Tao terus, dong! " teriak Tao pada Sehun.

"Aku bosan! Huft, pasti si tua bangka itu sedang melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dengan Mamamu," ujar Sehun. Tao memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Sehun dengan intens.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Tao yang membuat Sehun gelagapan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin mereka sedang 'bermain'," tiba-tiba Tao berteriak dengan gembira.

"Bermain?! Tao mau bermain dengan Mama dan Kris _ahjussi_!" Tao langsung berlari ke arah tangga menuju kamar Kris.

"Tidak boleh, Taozi. Itu permainan yang rahasia," bisik Sehun sambil menggendong Tao setelah sebelumnya Ia dengan panik menyusul Tao.

"Eh, rahasia?" tanya Tao dengan wajah polos yang sarat dengan keingintahuan.

"Iya rahasia. Hanya mereka berdua yang boleh tahu. Kalau sampai ada yang tahu –" Sehun memotong sendiri perkataanya, menatap Tao yang penasaran.

"Kenapa, _hyung_? Ayo lanjutkan!"

"Orang yang tahu akan dikunci di loker _Davy Jones_," lanjut Sehun dengan wajah menakut-nakuti. Tao pun memasang wajah kaget mendengarnya.

"_Hyu_- _hyung_ bohong! Kata Mama, loker itu nggak ada!" elak Tao dnegan suara bergetar. Sehun tersenyum jahil.

"Aku tidak bohong. Karena, kalau bohong, hidungku akan memanjang seperti Pinokio, benar, kan?" wajah Tao semakin pucat. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan setiap perkataan Sehun dengan polosnya.

"Baiklah, Tao nggak jadi ikut main dengan Mama," Tao memajukan bibirnya. Ia lebih memilih penasaran ketimbang dikunci di loke _Davy Jones_ yang ia lihat di film kartun kesayangannya itu.

"Bagus!" kata Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Tao.

_**Brak**_

"_Daddy! Hyung!_ Aku pulang!" teriak Xiumin yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu utama dengan cukup keras. "Ah, hai Tao. Aku tidak tahu kau datang," katanya ketika melihat Tao di gendongan Sehun.

"Ya, Wu XiuMin! Kau bisa, kan, memencet bel dahulu sebelum merangsek masuk seperti itu? Membuatku kaget saja!" kata Sehun. Xiumin hanya senyum jahil sambil menurunkan Tao dari gendongan Sehun.

"Umin _ge_! Ayo main sama Tao! Lihat, Tao punya boneka bakpao! Mirip dengan _gege_!" ujar Tao dengan riang. Sedangkan Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Tao yang membuat Xiumin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ayolah, Taozi! Kau tidak lihat pipiku ini tirus!" kata Xiumin.

"_Aniyo_, lihat, pipi Umin _ge_ mirip dengan boneka Tao," balas Tao sambil mendekatkan bonekanya ke pipi Xiumin.

"Sudahlah, Xiumin. Memang takdirmu menjadi _baozi_," celetuk Sehun. Xiumin mendelikkan matanya ke arah Sehun.

"Tuh, Sehun _hyung_ bilang juga Umin _ge_ jadi _baozi_! Jadi, Tao nggak salah, kan?" Tao menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Xiumin yang dibalas dengan cubitan di pipinya oleh Xiumin. "Sakit, _ge_!"

"Maaf. Makanya, jangan mengejekku," kata Xiumin sambil mengelus bekas cubitannya di pipi Tao.

"Tapi ini sakit sekali, hiks..." Tao mulai menangis.

"_Aigo_, _mianhae_ Tao. Apa benar sesakit itu?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada panik. Sehun, yang sedang mengambil minum di dapur, langsung kembali ke ruang tengah rumahnya itu ketika mendengar tangisan Tao.

"Xiumin, kenapa Tao menangis begitu?" tanya Sehun yang panik pula. Xiumin pun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan Tao menangis semakin kencang.

"Aku tadi hanya mencubitnya sedikit," jawab Xiumin sambil mengelus kepala Tao. Sehun menepuk keningnya.

"Xiumin, sadarlah dengan kekuatan mencubitmu itu," Xiumin memasang wajah meringis. Sehun melihat keadaan pipi Tao. "Merah sekali."

"Maaf. Tao terlalu lucu untuk tidak dicubit," kata Xiumin dengan polosnya. Sehun pun hanya diam sambil terus memandangi pipi Tao.

'Pipinya menggoda sekali,' pikir Sehun. Tanpa sadar, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah pipi Tao.

_**Bite**_

"Huwe _appo_!" jerit Tao ketika Sehun mengigit pipinya yang telah dicubit oleh Xiumin. Sehun pun terdiam. Xiumin melebarkan matanya ke arah Sehun. Tao pun berlari ke tangga menuju kamar Kris, tempat Mamanya berada sambil menangis kencang. Beberapa kali ia terjatuh di tangga.

"_Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Xiumin pada Sehun. Lalu ia berlari menyusul Tao. Sehun pun ikut mengejar Tao.

Sementara itu, Tao sedang berusaha membuka pintu kamar Kris.

_**Brak**_

"Hiks, Mama! Sehun _hyung_ menggigit pipi Tao!" teriak Tao sambil menangis. Sementara itu, dua orang yang berada di atas kasur berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka.

"Tao! Kau– huwa! _Daddy_!" teriak Xiumin sambil menutup kedua matanya ketika melihat keadaan Kris dan Suho yang hanya bisa mematung dalam keadaan _naked_ dan sedang dalam keadaan 'puncak' permainan mereka.

"Xiu! Ada– " wajah Sehun memerah ketika ia juga melihat posisi ayah dan calon ibu tirinya itu. "Astaga, kalian berdua!" teriaknya sambil menggendong Tao yang sedang berusaha menaiki kasur Kris.

"Huwe, Mama! Tolong Tao hiks," isakkan Tao semakin kencang ketika ia melihat siapa yang menggendongnya.

"Ya! Kalian bertiga sedang apa di sini?! Cepat keluar!" teriak Kris. Ia pun dengan panik menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dan Suho.

"Salahkan kau yang tidak mengunci pintu kamarmu! Tao menangis dan mencari Suho _umma_," jelas Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Tao. "Sudah, kalian lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian." kata Sehun sambil menutup pintu kamar Kris dari luar.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap Suho yang berada di bawahnya lalu mencium pipinya.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan, _honey_," kata Kris sembari menggigit pelan leher Suho.

"Yifan," panggil Suho. Kris bergumam. Lalu Suho mendorong Kris ke samping. "Tao menangis dan dia mencariku!" kata Suho sambil memakai bajunya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ayolah, ada Sehun dan Ciumin yang menghiburnya," Suho memberikan _death glare_ gagal pada Kris.

"Aku lebih mementingkan Tao ketimbang dirimu, Wu YiFan," kata Suho setelah selesai memakai bajunya. Ia segera keluar menemui Tao.

"_Andwae_!" teriak Kris dengan nada frustasi yang berlebihan. "Awas kalian bertiga, akan kubalas!"

Oh, Kris, ini bukan kesalahan mereka. Benar perkataan Sehun, _jangan lupa mengunci pintu_.

oOo

"Aish, kau lama sekali Kyungsoo!" teriak Baekhyun pada adiknya yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya itu.

"Sebentar, _hyung_! Ini diputar ke sini, dimasukkan dan tarik! Selesai!" kata Kyungsoo sambil melonjak-lonjak gembira.

"_Hyung_, yang sebelah kiri belum kau ikat," kata Kai mengingatkan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung melayangkan _death glare_ pada Kai yang tersenyum polos.

"Ah, benar! Terima kasih Kai!" kata Kyungsoo sambil duduk kembali dan mulai mengikat tali sepatunya yang bisa memakan waktu 5 menit untuk satu sepatu. _Terima kasih, Kai-ssi_.

"Sungguh, Baek, kenapa kau tidak memeriksakan Kyungsoo ke dokter syaraf?" tanya Chen sambil menyandarkan badannya ke kusen pintu utama rumah kediaman Do.

"Adikku tidak sakit, JongDae-ssi!"

"Tapi lihatlah, semua gerakan dan responnya lambat sekali!" kata Chen sambil merangkul Baekhyun dan mengelus puncak kepalanya. Wajah Baekhyun pun memerah mendapat perlakuan semesra itu dari Chen.

"Aish, kalian berdua! Jangan bermesraan sekarang!" kata Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan Chen dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kai, lagi-lagi, tertawa melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu. Sementara Kyungsoo masih sibuk membongkar tali sepatunya yang ternyata salah ikat, lagi, itu.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kalian bertiga pergi ke rumah Sehun sekarang? Aku dan Soo-ie _hyung_ akan menyusul menggunakan motormu, Baekhyun _hyung_," usul Kai yang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sepatu Kyungsoo yang, lagi-lagi, dibongkar pasang talinya oleh pemiliknya.

"Baiklah! _Kajja_, Baek, kita berangkat!" kata Chen sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun ke arah mobilnya setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun memberikan kunci motornya pada Kai.

"Aish, Kai, kau ingin sekali membuatku panas, _eoh_? Calon paman tiri macam apa kau?!" Kai meliriknya.

"Oh, ayolah, kau bisa mengganggu mereka sepanjang perjalanan!" kata Kai sambil mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pergi.

"Cih, bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengan Kyungsoo!" balas Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah mobil Chen yang sedari tadi klaksonnya sudah berbunyi untuk memanggil Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau," bisik Kai sambil menatap Chanyeol yang memasuki mobil. Baekhyun melambaikan tangan ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang dibalas oleh Kai.

"Kai, mereka meninggalkan kita berdua?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, untuk menghemat waktu," jawab Kai sambil mengikatkan tali sepatu Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Kau sedang apa, Kai? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Dan menghabiskan 5 menit lagi? Kurasa, lebih cepat jika aku membantu," balas Kai sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum.

'Ternyata kau bisa juga tersenyum manis, Kai. Kupikir kau hanya bisa tertawa seperti orang bodoh,' kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"_Kajja_, bisa-bisa kita disuruh membelikan camilan jika terlambat!" kata Kai sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Kai menaiki motor Baekhyun lalu menyalakannya. "Ayo, naik _hyung_," Kyungsoo pun naik ke atas motor Baekhyun. Setelah dipastikan Kyungsoo duduk dengan nyaman diboncengannya, Kai perlahan melajukan motornya meninggalkan kediaman Do.

oOo

"Chen, kau tidak mempunyai kaset lagu pop modern? Astaga, semuanya berisi kaset klasik!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengobrak-abrik tempat kaset di mobil Chen.

"Ayolah, klasik itu keren, Baek! Kau harus mendengarkannya sesekali!" kata Chen. Sementara itu Chanyeol yang berada di jok belakang hanya menghela nafas lalu mengeluarkan kaset _hip hop_ yang selalu dibawanya.

"Kau suka _hip hop_, Baek? Aku membawanya satu jika kau ingin memasangnya," tawar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan kaset itu pada Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada kaset-kaset ini," kata Baekhyun sambil mengambil kaset milik Chanyeol dan memasangnya di _CD player_ mobil Chen. Lalu ia dan Chanyeol bernyanyi bersama. Sementara itu, Chen merasakan adrenalinnya terpacu mendengar musik itu.

Chen seperti kehilangan konsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya dan tanpa ia sadari ia menginjak pedal gas terlalu dalam. Ia tidak sadar lampu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi merah dan ada seorang anak sedang menyebrang jalan sendirian.

"Chen, awas!" teriak Chanyeol. Namun terlambat, anak itu tertabrak mobil Chen sesaat sebelum Chen menginjak pedal rem. Chanyeol langsung keluar untuk membantu.

oOo

"Ayo, Mama! Aku mau memberikan bakpao ini untuk Xiu _ge_!" kata Luhan sambil menarik tangan Lay.

"Iya, sayang, lihat! Penggorengan ini sedang diskon 20 persen!" kata Lay sambil memasukkan penggorengan yang dimaksud ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya. Luhan hanya memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Ayolah, Mama!"

"Tunggu sebentar! Lihat, tuna ini sedang ada diskon! Kita bisa membuat _sushi_ malam ini, bagaimana?" rayu Lay pada Luhan yang akhirnya bisa di'sogok' menggunakan _sushi_.

"Baiklah! Tapi cepat, bakpao ini mulai mendingin!" kata Luhan yang diangguki oleh Lay. Yah, walau pada kenyataannya mereka tetap berada di dalam pasar swalayan selama 45 menit setelah Lay menyanggupi permintaan Luhan.

"Cepat Mama! Xiu _ge_ pasti sudah menunggu!" kata Luhan yang merasa lega sudah berada di dunia luar setelah hampir 2 jam di dalam pasar swalayan.

"Aduh, kau tidak melihat Mama membawa banyak belanjaan, _eoh_?" kata Lay sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Salah Mama! Sudahlah, aku berlari saja ke rumah Xiu _ge_," kata Luha sambil berjalan cepat.

"Luhan, jangan cepat-cepat sayang! Di depan sana ada perempatan jalan!" teriak Lay sambil berjalan menyusul Luhan.

Namun, Luhan memang pintar. Ia menunggu hingga lampu untuk pejalan kaki berubah hijau agar ia bisa menyebrang jalan. Setelah lampunya berubah hijau, ia melihat kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi mobil yang melaju. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki kecilnya. Tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya.

_**Brak**_

Luhan terpental beberapa meter. Yang selanjutnya ia ingat adalah teriakan Mamanya dan suara seorang laki-laki remaja sebelum ia hilang kesadaran.

-TBC-

Reply for Review "_**Round Round to You [Prologue]**_"

**kikiikyujunmyun** : makasih review nya~ aduh, maaf ya nggak bisa menuhin keinginan chingu, soalnya Risa sampai sekarang belom bisa ngebayangin Sehun jadi uke^^" Risa juga gak suka KrAy kok, lihat aja nanti ada KrAy moments atau nggak^^

**liJunYi** : makasih review nya~ seneng banget bisa bikin chingu ketawa^^ maaf ya, sepertinya di sini para penggembira nya sedang tidak bergembira, jadinya nggak ada yang lucu:(

**jimae407203** : makasih review nya~ Wah, makasih pujiannya, chingu, Risa jadi malu/.\ hehe~

**KrisHo WonKyu** : makasih review nya~ fighting too~

**Huang Lee** : makasih review nya~ makasih pujiannya^^ ini udah dilanjut:)

**PikaaChuu ** : makasih review nya~ maaf ya udah bikin chingu bingung:( sekarang udah Risa kasih penjelasan^^

**DahsyatNyaff** : makasih review nya~ ini udah lanjut:)

**SungRaeYoo** : makasih review nya~ ini udah dilanjut:3 makasih udah nunggu:3

**saya. orchestra**: makasih review nya~ ini udah lanjut~ maaf ya kalo kelamaan:(

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : makasih review nya~ wkwk, makasih ini udah lanjut:3

**feyy** : makasih review nya~ ini udah lanjut:)

**krichsuho** : makasih review nya~ ini udah lanjuutt~

**krishonymous** : makasih review nya~ itu udah ada KrisHo moment nya hehe~

**DragonAqua** : makasih review nya~ wkwk, KrisHun emang mirip di rl nya, makanya Risa bikin mereka kelakuannya sama~ sama-sama pedoxD

**ada. tiada **.73 : makasih review nya~ makasih pujiannya:3 ini udah lanjut~

**Babychennie** : makasih review nya~ wkwk, tenang aja, mereka cuma beda 8 tahun kok~ lagi pula, Lay kan awet muda *plak*

**Jung Eunhee** : makasih review nya~ emang itu salah satu inti permasalahannya~ tapi, setelah permasalahan pernikahan KrisHo selesai, masih banyak permasalahan lainnya, kokxD

**AulChan12** : makasih review nya~ wkwk iya kasian Sehun. Mending sama Risa aja, ya gak? *digorok* ini udah lanjut:3

**junmyunyifan** : makasih review nya~ iih chingu kepo dehxD ini udah dilanjut~

Risa's Cuap-Cuap

Annyeong chingudeul, Risa balik lagi ngebawa _Round Round to You_ Chap 1! Yaay~ maaf atas keterlambatannya huhu T-T

Aduh, Risa seneng banget banyak yang nge respon dengan review makasih semuanyaa~ baru kali ini Risa dapet review sebanyak ini:3 *nangis bareng Tao(?)*

Maaf kalau chap ini aneh, nggak nyambung, nggak ngena, absurd, makin gak jelas, maaf banget, sumpah semua itu bukan kemauan Risa

Sekali lagi Risa minta maaf ya atas ketidak nyamanan pembaca yang nggak ngerti sama ceritanya, Tao anak siapa, umur berapa, tinggal dimana(?) yang gitu-gitu:( itu, udah Risa kasih penjelasannya di atas, tapi seiring berjalannya cerita, pasti ada yang berubah kok:3 ikutin aja ceritanya~ kalo masih nggak ngerti, kasih tau Risa ne? Soalnya Risa takut ada typo di bagian situ

_Last, review and flame are needed. Thank you_^^


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Round Round to You

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: HunTao, KrisHo

Slight: LuMin, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenLay, etc

Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T-M

Warning!

Incest, BoysxBoys, Complicated, Typo(s), OOC, Crack Pair, _Pedophile_ *_smirk_*

Don't Like? Read First:3

_Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't_:)

oOo

_**Previously on Round Round to You**_

"_Oh, kau seperti terpaksa menikah denganku."_

"_Memang aku terpaksa"_

_._

"_Hiks, Mama! Sehun hyung menggigit pipi Tao!"_

"_Daddy!"_

_._

"_Hey, bagaimana jika kalian bertiga pergi ke rumah Sehun sekarang?"_

"_Baiklah! Kajja."_

"_Aish, Kai, kau ingin sekali membuatku panas, eoh?"_

_._

"_Semuanya berisi kaset klasik!"_

"_Kau suka hip hop, Baek? Aku membawanya satu jika kau ingin memasangnya."_

_._

"_Ayolah, Mama!"_

"_Luhan, jangan cepat-cepat sayang!"_

_**Brak**_

oOo

"Aish, mengapa macet? Tidak seperti biasanya," gerutu Kai sambil memencet klakson motor Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Sabarlah, Kai. Mungkin lampu lalu lintas sedang rusak jadi macet seperti ini," kata Kyungsoo menyabarkan Kai.

"Huft... aku sudah sabar, _hyung_. Tapi sabar tidak membuat macet ini selesai," ujar Kai sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal. Kyungsoo tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Kai.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Berteleportasi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada main-main. Kai tampak berpikir.

"Tidak, aku akan menyalip. Pegangan yang erat, _hyung_!" tawa Kyungsoo langsung lenyap ketika Kai tiba-tiba menggas motor itu. Perlu beberapa saat untuknya agar menyadari keadaan saat itu. Setelahnya, ia langsung memeluk pinggang Kai.

Kai menggas motor itu saat terlihat antrian kemacetan itu mulai bergerak. Dengan gesitnya ia menyalip kendaraan-kendaraan di depannya dengan memanfaatkan celah-celah antar kendaraan. Bahkan celah yang sangat pas-pasan untuk motor kesayangan Baekhyun itu pun ia lewati.

"Ka- Kai, pelan-pelan! Aku takut!" kata Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. Sementara Kai tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia mengerem tiba-tiba saat matanya melihat sebuah mobil yang dikelilingi beberapa polisi.

"_Hyung_, bukankah itu mobil Chen?" tanya Kai sambil menepuk pelan tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluk erat pinggangnya itu. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. "_Hyung_!" panggil Kai sambil menggoyangkan lengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut Kai! Hentikan motornya baru aku mau mengangkat kepalaku!" kata Kyungsoo. Kai tertawa.

"Kita sudah berhenti dari tadi, _hyung_," Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke kanan dan kirinya.

"Baguslah. Hey, bukankah itu mobil Chen?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai yang tertawa bertambah keras ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku sudah bertanya tadi. Bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya lebih dekat?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai mulai menjalankan motornya kembali, kali ini lebih lambat dari sebelumnya.

oOo

"_Hyung_, turunkan Tao! Hiks... Sehun _hyung_, turunkan Tao! Umin _ge_, tolong Tao!" Sehun hampir saja membekap mulut Tao karena menjadikan telinganya sebagai korban kecemprengan suara calon adik tirinya itu.

"Aish, Tao, jangan berteriak!" bentak Sehun yang langsung menyesal karena Tao malah menangis lebih kencang.

"Huwe! Tao takut hiks... Umin _ge_!" Tao meronta di gendongan Sehun yang kewalahan menahan gerakan Tao.

Xiumin pun tertawa mendengar tangisan ketakutan Tao dari dalam kamarnya. Ia, yang sebelumnya langsung memasuki kamar setelah tak sengaja melihat _daddy_ dan calon _umma_-nya melakukan sesuatu yang belum pantas ia lihat, berlari kecil keluar kamar. Tanpa sengaja, ia menyenggol piring beling yang bertuliskan namanya dan Luhan hingga jatuh dari tempat pajangannya di meja dekat pintu kamarnya hingga retak.

"Ah, untung hanya retak," kata Xiumin dengan perasaan lega. Namun perasaannya menjadi tidak enak ketika melihat nama Luhan lah yang retak dengan retakan yang melintang membuat nama Luhan seperti tercoret.

"Xiumin! Kau tidak apa, sayang?" tanya Suho yang masuk ke kamar Xiumin ketika mendengar suara benda jatuh.

"Ah, aku tidak apa, _umma_. Hanya tidak sengaja menyenggol piring ini," jawab Xiumin dengan sendu sembari menatuh kembali piring itu di tempat pajangannya. Tiba-tiba Tao datang dengan berlari menghampiri Suho.

"Mama!" teriak Tao sambil mengahampiri Suho dengan tangan terentang minta digendong. Suho langsung menggendong anak semata wayangnya itu begitu Tao tepat di depannya.

"Tao!" panggil Sehun yang menyusul Tao ke arah kamar Xiumin. Namun, sesampainya di depan kamar Xiumin, telepon genggamnya bergetar beberapa kali. Ia mengambilnya lalu memencet tombol hijau.

"Halo, Chanyeol, ada apa?" tanya Sehun pada si penelepon yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"_..._"

"Apa? Ke rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?" Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sehun ketika mendengar rumah sakit. Begitu juga dengan Suho dan Kris yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah kamarnya.

"_..._"

"Astaga, siapa yang dia tabrak?! Ada-ada saja si _troll_ itu!"

"_..._"

"Tunggu, apa?" Sehun menatap Xiumin dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"_Hyung_, siapa yang di rumah sakit?" tanya Xiumin. Perasaannya bertambah tidak enak.

"Baik, aku akan ke sana," kata Sehun sebelum mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_! Siapa yang di rumah sakit?! Siapa yang Chen _hyung_ tabrak!" tanya Xiumin sambil menarik-narik baju Sehun.

"Apa? Chen?" tanya Suho ketika mendengar nama salah satu adiknya terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan. "Tunggu, Chen itu si _troll_?" tanya Suho.

"Mereka memanggil Chen sebagai _troll_, _chagi_," jawab Kris.

"Jelek sekali panggilannya," balas Suho yang membuat _sweatdrop_ calon suaminya itu. _Benar-benar perusak suasana_.

"_Daddy_, _umma_, Chen menabrak anak kecil dan sekarang Chanyeol sedang berada di rumah sakit mengantarkan anak tersebut. Chen sendiri sedang berada di kantor polisi dan Baekhyun masih berada di TKP," jelas Sehun. Suho membulatkan matanya sementara Tao bergidik ngeri.

"Iih, rumah sakit! Rumah sakit jelek!" teriaknya yang membuat semua orang yang ada di situ melihat ke arahnya. Sementara yang dilihat hanya memajukan bibirnya tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. _Ibu dan anak sama saja_.

"Siapa yang ditabrak, _hyung_! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" kata Xiumin mengembalikan suasana tegang seperti sebelumnya.

"Luhan."

oOo

"Hiks, aku bersumpah, kami bertiga tidak mabuk! Kau sudah memeriksanya, bukan?!" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Ia masih berada di TKP untuk menceritakan kronologis kecelakaan tersebut. Ia benar-benar ingin mencakar polisi yang berada di depannya karena sudah berkali-kali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tolong saudari tenang- akh! " ucapan si polisi pun terpotong karena Baekhyun menginjak kakinya.

"Aku ini _NAMJA_! Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku saudari?! Kurang ajar!" teriak Baekhyun hingga beberapa orang yang menonton mereka berdua cukup kaget mendengar teriakannya.

"Maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar kelepasan," kata polisi tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba ada seorang polisi lagi datang ke arah mereka berdua.

"_Aigo_, Jonghyun _hyung_, kau melakukannya lagi? Kau benar-benar sakit jiwa!" polisi yang mengintrogasi Baekhyun, Jonghyun, hanya terkikik.

"Ayolah, Minho, itu menyenangkan! Sudah, urus dia, aku ingin kembali ke kantor," kata Jonghyun sembari menepuk pundak Minho dan berlalu pergi.

Minho menghela nafas dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi halte bus tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Anda pasti lelah berdiri terlalu lama," kata Minho sambil menyodorkan kopi kemasan kepada Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu. Hanya aku kesal pada polisi tadi," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Minho tertawa mendengarnya.

"Saya meminta maaf atas nama kepolisian atas ketidaknyamanan anda," kata Minho. " Dia memang seperti itu. Jika ada saksi seorang _namja_ manis, dia akan mendekatinya dengan alasan interogasi," jelas Minho.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar penjelasan Minho.

'Maksudnya, aku manis?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Sekali lagi, saya meminta maaf, Do BaekHyun-_ssi _,"

"Tidak apa, Minho-_ssi_. Aku sudah terbiasa digoda seperti tadi. Haha," Minho tersenyum melihat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, bagaimana jika saya memulai interogasi yang sebenarnya?" tanya Minho yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

oOo

"Lay _hyung_, sudahlah, jangan menangis. Lebih baik kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Luhan," kata Chanyeol sambil menenangkan _namja_ yang berada di depannya.

"Hiks, bagaimana aku bisa berhenti menangis, Chanyeol! Yang di dalam ruangan itu anakku satu-satunya!" teriak Lay. Chanyeol memeluk Lay, yang merupakan teman dari satu-satunya manusia _pedo _yang ia kenal- Kris. Ia mencoba menenangkannya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya. Suara yang pernah ia dengar.

"Chanyeol _hyung_~"

"Hai Tao!" sapa Chanyeol ketika ia melihat Tao berlari ke arahnya. Ia melihat ke arah belakang Tao dimana ada Sehun yang berusaha menangkap Tao dan Xiumin yang langsung menghampiri Lay. Ia melepas pelukannya dengan Lay.

"_Hyung_ sedang apa di rumah sakit?" tanya Tao sambil berusaha naik ke pangkuan Chanyeol. "_Hyung_! Bantu Tao!" perintah Tao sambil memajukan bibirnya. Chanyeol menggendong Tao lalu mendudukannya dipangkuannya. Sementara Sehun yang lelah dengan sikap hiperaktif Tao pun langsung duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Mama! Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" tanya Xiumin dengan wajah panik pada Lay yang masih menangis. Tao yang mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin pun menoleh ke arah Lay.

"_Jumma_ siapa?" tanya Tao pada Lay. Lay pun menoleh ke arah Tao dan ia tersentak kaget melihatnya.

"Chanyeol," panggil Lay. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Lay. "Kenapa ada siluman panda di pangkuanmu?" tanya Lay dengan nada polos yang membuat Xiumin dan Chanyeol _sweatdrop_. Sedangkan Tao hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tao bukan panda, _jumma_!" teriak Tao yang membuat Lay tertawa. Lay pun membawa Tao ke pangkuannya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan anakku," bisik Lay. Xiumin yang mendengarnya pun bingung.

"Tao mirip dengan Luhan? Sepertinya tidak, Ma," kata Xiumin. Lay menatap Xiumin lalu menggeleng.

"Bukan Luhan. Dulu aku mempunyai anak panda yang dipelihara di kebun binatang. Haha," lagi-lagi Xiumin _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Lay yang polos.

"Kris! Cepatlah! Tao menghilang!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah lorong yang sayup-sayup bertambah jelas.

"Mama! Tao di sini!" teriak Tao saat mendengar suara teriakan Suho. Ia melihat sang mama muncul dari arah persimpangan lorong di sebelah kirinya.

"Tao! Astaga, mama pikir kau hilang, sayang," kata Suho sambil mendatangi Tao yang masih berada di pangkuan Lay. Sementara itu, Lay terlohat kaget ketika melihat Suho, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Astaga, Suho _hyung_! Lama tidak bertemu," kata Lay sambil menggendong Tao dan menghampiri Suho sambil melonjak gembira.

"Ah, Yixing! Benar, sudah semenjak kita menikah kita tidak pernah bertemu," kata Suho tak kalah gembiranya. Sementara itu, Tao berusaha meraih tengkuk Suho namun tidak bisa karena Suho dan Lay sendiri masih berlonjak-lonjak ria.

Sedangkan 3 anak manusia lainnya, Xiumin, Sehun dan Chanyeol, hanya melongok melihat betapa kekanakannya 2 orang yang sudah memiliki seorang anak itu.

"Apa benar umur mereka sudah berkepala 3?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi sepertinya mereka sedang kerasukan arwah anak kecil," jawab Sehun. Lalu mereka berdua bergidik mengingat mereka memang berada di tempat yang pantas menjadi _scene_ uji nyali.

Suho dan Lay berhenti melonjak-lonjak gembira ketika mereka mendengar dehaman yang dipaksakan untuk _manly_.

"Yo, Kris _hyung_! _What's up_?" tanya Lay yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti anak muda. Kris pun _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menyikut Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu Lay _hyung_ mempunyai selera _hip hop_ juga," kata Chanyeol. Sehun pun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Mama, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bergembira! Luhan masih kritis!" pekik Xiumin dengan air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. Ia berpikir tidak ada satupun yang memperdulikan Luhan.

"_Aigo_! Benar juga! Anakku masih kritis, hiks," kata Lay sambil menangis kembali. Xiumin yang sedang menangis pun rasanya ingin memakan kursi tunggu rumah sakit ketika ia tahu kepribadian Lay berubah-ubah di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Jadi yang Chen tabrak itu anakmu, Yixing?" tanya Suho sambil mengambil Tao, yang sedari tadi memanggilnya, dari gendongan Lay.

"Hiks, kau kenal dengan yang menabrak Luhan?" tanya Lay

"Dia adikku, Lay," jawab Suho dengan suara pelan. Lay membesarkan matanya. Xiumin pun menarik Lay untuk duduk di kursi tunggu yang tadinya ia rencanakan untuk menjadi menu makan siangnya.

"Hiks, adikmu jahat, _hyung_," kata Lay sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menangis lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Tao yang melihatnya pun penasaran. Ia berusaha untuk turun dari gendongan mamanya. Setelah ia turun, ia menghampiri Lay.

"_Jumma_ kenapa menangis? Ini Tao punya permen buat _jumma_ tapi jangan nangis lagi," kata Tao sambil menyodorkan permen yang baru saja ia temukan terselip di kantung celananya. Lay membuka kedua tangannya lalu mengelus kepala Tao.

"Tao, kenapa kau memanggil Lay _ahjussi_ dengan _jumma_, sayang? Dia laki-laki," jelas Suho. Tao menggeleng.

"_Jumma_ manis kayak mama. Jadi Tao panggil _jumma_,"

"Haha, tidak apa kau memanggilku _jumma_. Aku suka mendengarnya," kata Lay. Lalu ia mendudukkan Tao di pangkuannya. Suho tersenyum melihat Lay dan Tao akrab.

'Mereka terlihat seperti ibu dan anak,' kata Suho dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia menangis. Kris menepuk pundak calon istrinya itu saat ia melihatnya begetar.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kris. Suho hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengelap air matanya.

"Aku tidak apa. Hehe," jawab Suho dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Kris tahu, walau dirinya tidak bisa tidak berlaku kekanakan di depan Suho, si calon istrinya itu tidak ingin menceritakan penyebab ia menangis. Dan ia tak akan memaksanya untuk bercerita.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau bercerita," kata Kris sambil memeluk Suho. Diam-diam ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua hingga mengacuhkan malaikat kecil penghancur suasana di pangkuannya.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa bercerita padamu."

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti, itu _privacy_-mu," Kris memeluk Suho semakin erat mengabaikan tatapan sedih seseorang di dekatnya.

oOo

"Saudara Jongdae, tolong ceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya dan saya mohon jangan panik. Kami tidak akan menuntut Anda kecuali keluarga korban yang melakukannya," kata seorang polisi yang duduk di depan komputer. Sedangkan Jongdae, Chen, duduk dengan gelisah di hadapanny.

"Sa- saya tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja anak itu su- sudah tergeletak di depan mobilku," jawab Chen dengan suara bergetar. Polisi yang berada di depannya pun menghela nafasnya.

"Taemin-_ah_. Bisakah kau ambilkan kopi?" tanyanya pada seorang remaja yang sedang tiduran santai di kursi panjang di ruangan tersebut sembari membaca majalah.

"Oh, ayolah, Hae-_hyung_. Aku baru saja mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman," kata Taemin sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Taeminnie, ayolah, bantu _hyung_mu ini sekali-kali," kata Hae, Donghae, dengan nada memohon yang dibuat-buat pada Taemin.

Taemin menghela nafas. "Baiklah! Tapi setelah ini, biarkan aku bersantai."

"Tentu, _nae dongsaeng_."

Sepeninggalan Taemin, Donghae dan Chen pun saling bertatapan. Donghae berdeham pelan.

"Baiklah, mungkin sekaleng kopi bisa membuatmu tenang," kata Donghae mencairkan suasana.

"Mungkin. Tapi terkadang kopi dapat membuatku semakin gugup. Pastikan jika kopi itu memakai cukup _creamer_."

Usai Chen mengatakan hal itu, Taemin kembali dengan 3 kaleng kopi di tangannya.

"Ini, _hyung_. Yang tersisa di lemari es hanya kopi hitam dan cappucino. Dan aku mengambil cappucino jadi hanya tinggal ini yang tersisa," kata Taemin sambil menyerahkan kedua kaleng kopi hitam kepada _hyung_nya.

Donghae menepuk keningnya mengingat kopi hitam sama sekali tidak memakai _creamer_.

"Taemin-_ah_, bisakah kau memberikan cappucinomu padanya? Ia tidak bisa meminum kopi tanpa _creamer_," kata Donghae. Taemin memajukan bibirnya.

"Lalu kau membiarkan aku meminum kopi hitam, begitu? Kejam sekali."

"Tapi- "

"Sudah, tidak apa, Donghae-_ssi _. Aku meminum ini saja," kata Chen menengahi pertengkaran kakak dan adik itu.

"Dengar? Bahkan ia mengerti aku!" kata Taemin sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Donghae menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Sudah sana, kembali ke acara bersantaimu," kata Donghae sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Taemin yang dibalas dengan tarikan dan gigitan di jari telunjuknya oleh sang adik.

Setelah puas dengan teriakkan kakaknya, Taemin kembali menuju kursi panjang. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Sementara itu, Chen hanya tertawa melihat kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Adikmu lucu," kata Chen sambil menahan tawanya. Donghae tersenyum.

"Yah, dia memang lucu. Tapi, jangan pernah berfikir untuk memilikinya atau seekor kodok besar akan menghajarmu," kata Donghae dengan nada tidak serius. Chen hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang di hatiku," balas Chen dengan mantap. Donghae terdiam.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan? Kita mulai dari awal lagi. Oke?"

oOo

"Aku tidak sadar kalau mobil Chen sudah melaju secepat itu. Aku baru sadar ketika Chanyeol berteriak," jelas Baekhyun sembari melihat Minho yang sedang mencatat penjelasannya. "Apa kau bisa membaca tulisanmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja bisa. Apakah tulisanku sejelek itu?" tanya Minho dengan nada datar. Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"Tidak, tapi aku tidak dapat membacanya," jawab Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN HYUNG!" Baekhyun menengok ke arah datangnya suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan Kai menyusul di belakangnya.

"Kyungsoo!" balas Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati adiknya tersebut. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk kakaknya yang berusia satu tahun di atasnya.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_? Kenapa mobil Chen diberi gari polisi? Apa Chen tertangkap membawa narkoba?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polos namun panik. Baekhyun tertawa.

"Tidak. Chen anak baik. Tidak mungkin ia membawa narkoba," balas Baekhyun.

"Aku melihat sedikit percikan darah di mobil Chen. Apa dia menabrak seseorang?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Iya, dia menabrak seorang anak kecil dan sekarang ia berada di kantor polisi, sedangkan Chanyeol membawa anak tersebut ke rumah sakit."

"Siapa yang dia tabrak, _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tadi Chanyeol memanggil seorang _namja_, sepertinya saudara anak tersebut, dengan panggilan Lay _hyung_," jelas Baekhyun.

"Tunggu! Lay _hyung_? Bukankah itu nama panggilan Yixing _ge_?" gumam Kai. Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Yixing _ge_? Dia siapa?" tanyanya pada Kai.

"Kalau tidak salah, ia ibunya Luhan. Seingatku seperti itu," jawab Kai.

"Jangan-jangan, yang ditabrak Chen itu Luhan!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan panik.

"Mungkin saja. Bagaimana jika kita ke kantor polisi untuk menjenguk Chen? Minho _hyung_ bilang kemungkinan Chen akan ditahan malam ini," kata Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba, Minho menghampiri mereka.

"Jika kalian ingin ke kantor polisi, kalian bisa naik mobil bersamaku, bagaimana?" tawar Minho.

"Tidak terima kasih, kami membawa kendaraan sendiri. Namun, sepertinya Baekhyun _hyung_ membutuhkan tumpangan," kata Kai. Minho mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana, Baekhyun-_ssi _? Kau membutuhkan tumpangan?"

"Tentu saja! Mana mau aku jalan kaki," jawab Baekhyun sambil terkikik. Minho tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju mobil dinasnya diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"_Kajja_, _hyung_, kita ke kantor polisi," kata Kai sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo namun dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kita mau apa ke kantor polisi?! Kau kena tilang?! Atau kau ingin menyerahkan diri karena membawa narkoba?!" Kai hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ mendengar teriakan histeris Kyungsoo.

"Huft, kau berisik, _hyung_," kata Kai. Lalu ia kembali menarik Kyungsoo yang tentu saja dilawan oleh yang punya tangan. Jadilah adegan tarik-menarik tangan itu menjadi tontonan orang-orang sekitar.

oOo

"Permisi, siapakah yang di sini keluarga Xi LuHan?" tanya seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Saya ibunya, Dok. Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" jawab Lay sambil menggendong Tao.

"Luhan baik-baik saja. Namun, ada yang ingin saya katakan pada Anda. Bisa ke ruangan saya sekarang?" tanya si dokter yang namanya tertera di _nametag_ jas miliknya. Choi SooYoung.

"Ya, tentu saja, Dok," jawab Lay. Lalu ia mengikuti Dokter Choi ke ruangannya setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan Tao pada Suho.

"Mama! Aku mau ikut," kata Xiumin sambil menarik lengan Lay. Dokter Choi hanya tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya jangan ikut. Kau masih terlalu kecil. Aku takut kau kaget mendengar berita itu," jelas Dokter Choi sembari mensejajarkan diri dengan Xiumin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa Luhan tidak akan selamat?" tanya Xiumin dengan air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Luhan akan sadar nanti. Tenang saja. Namun, masalahnya, sekarang dokter dan _umma_ Luhan ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang belum boleh kau dengar."

"Apa Dokter dan Mama akan membicarakan sesuatu yang berbau mesum?" tanya Xiumin dengan polos yang membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya mendadak _sweatdrop_. _Perusak suasana nomor 3_.

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Dokter hanya ingin menanyakan kesehatan Luhan sebelumya," bohong Suho dengan tawa terpaksa.

"Ooh begitu? Baiklah. Tapi, Dokter, bolehkah aku masuk ke ruangan Luhan?" tanya Xiumin. Dokter Choi mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan saja masuk. Tapi ingat, jangan berisik atau kondisi Luhan menjadi parah."

"Baiklah, Dok!" balas Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Dokter Choi membalas senyuman Xiumin, ia kembali berjalan ke arah ruangannya dengan diikuti oleh Lay.

Sesampainya mereka, Dokter Choi mempersilahkan Lay untuk duduk.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Luhan? Ia baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Lay.

"Secara keseluruhan, ia baik-baik saja. Namun, ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang saya takutkan tidak dapat berfungsi dengan normal kembali," Lay menutup mulutnya menahan isakkan ketika mendengar perkataan Dokter Choi.

"Bagian tubuh mana yang Dokter maksudkan?" tanya Lay sambil menghapus air matanya. Dokter Choi mengeluarkan sebuah map yang berisi hasil _rontgen_ Luhan.

"Ini foto _rontgen_ tengkorak Luhan. Bisa dilihat, bagian tengkorak sebelah kiri Luhan retak terutama di bagian telinga karena benturan yang cukup keras dengan aspal jalanan," jelas Dokter Choi. Lay mulai mengerti apa yang dikatakan Dokter Choi.

"Dengan kata lain, kemungkinan besar, Luhan akan kehilangan pendengarannya di telinga sebelah kiri."

oOo

Reply for Review "_**Round Round to You [Chap 1]**_"

**kikiikyujunmyun** : makasih review nya~ wkwk, salah kris juga gak ngunci pintunya weh wkwk... nggak janji kalo gak ada Kray mmt nya:D

**jimae407203** : makasih review nya~ yah itu salah kris kenapa gak dikunci coba wks. Iyaiyaa, ntar ditambahin lagi wkwk

**feyy** : makasih review nya~ yah, namanya juga anak jaman sekarang(?) ChanBaek kok tenang aja wkwk... ikutin aja ceritanya, ntar juga ngerti(?)

**sayakanoicinoe** : makasih review nya~ sudah dilanjut^^

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : makasih review nya~ memang mereka berdua pedo ckck.. eh enak aja, Tao udah jadi hak milik Risa wek:p

**saya orchestra** : makasih review nya~ aduh gimana ya kalo cuma lecet-lecet gak asik wkwk

**DragonAqua** : makasih review nya~ iya nih, kasian baby panda(?) wkwk berarti Anda labil jika tertawa setelah itu menangis(?) wkwk

**hyona21** : makasih review nya~ yaayyy wkwk

**esthiSipil** : makasih review nya~ Krisho gak ya? happy end gak ya? wkwk... selamat mencoba mengerti jalan pikiran manusia AB yaT^T semangat(?)

**Furuga** : makasih review nya~ sebenernya Risa juga bingung sama karakternya. Ngalir aja gitu=_=" well, sebenernya nambah lagi nih karakternyaxD

**AulChan12** : makasih review nya~ iya nih kasian baby panda huhu T^T wkwk semangatin sehun biar gak nge-_rape_ baby pnda wkwk

**squalay** : makasih review nya~ jahat banget wakakak

**Mr Jongin albino** : makasih review nya~ wkwk, yah like father like son aja simplenya wkwk

**Ko Chen Teung** : makasih review nya~ welcome to my ffn then wkwk.. aduh, Risa belom sanggup bikin NC-_- megap-megap duluan buatnya wkwk. Aduh, mereka pisah gak ya? wkwk

**Park HanSeok** : makasih review nya~ bukan sakit itu, berdarah-darah(?)

**Tehehe** : makasih review nya~ astaga, Risa ngakak baca reviewnya wkwk.. ntar di pintunya ada tulisan "AWAS NAGA GANAS" xD

**CBS** : makasih review nya~ aduh, tapi Risa gak mau mereka pacaran, Chanyeol punya Risa soalnya *plak* wkwk lihat saja nanti~

**Guest** : makasih review nya~ emang Tao imut:3 aku juga sukaaa x3

Risa's Cuap-Cuap

Annyeong chingudeul, Risa balik lagi dengan _Round Round to You_ Chap 2! Astaga Risa, ini udah berapa tahun kagak dilanjutiinn! Aduh, malu banget deh gak bisa menuhin target sendiri:(

Maaf banget, Risa mohon maaf atas keterlambatan ini:( Risa juga gak pengen ngaret kok. Tapi ya gimana, sekolah Risa sadis ngasih tugas-tugasnya:(

Dan maaf juga dengan typo yang bertebaran di sini. Soalnya Risa gak bisa baca ulang apa yang udah Risa buat. Pas udah di _publish_ baru deh ketauan typo nya-,-

Risa juga mau bilang makasih yang udah mau bela-belain baca ff abal ini, baik yang ngereview ataupun cuma jadi _silent reader_. Risa gak nuntut readerdeul untuk review kok, cukup ngebaca aja juga udah berarti banget buat Risa:')

_Last, review and flame are needed. Thank you_^^


End file.
